


Parachute – Ingrid Michaelson

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Sejun is writing a song, but can he finish it?
Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712977
Kudos: 8





	Parachute – Ingrid Michaelson

**Parachute** – Ingrid Michaelson

Scowling at the page, Sejun tried the stanza once more. The melody was smooth but the lyrics weren’t coming together well. It’s been three days since he started. He stared at the ceiling, looking at nothing, willing the words to speak to him. It wasn’t working – so was the electric fan in the room, it seemed. No. It was, actually, he just didn’t notice the heat was from the afternoon sun. Lunch break it is.

The fifth day. Everything was still not going was his way. This time it was the rap part. Annoyed, he scratched the back of his head, nearly mimicking a monkey. That made him smile. It brought to mind the little animal skit they did, his group mates and him. Right. He had them, always.

He grabbed his phone and called.

“Josh, are you busy?” he stared at his band mate who had a tall glass of iced water in hand.

“Just had lunch. Trouble with the lyrics?”

Sejun smiled. Josh was already adding the other three to the call. He knew he would finish the song today. He was sure.


End file.
